orion_quadrantfandomcom-20200214-history
XB Type-50 Muharib
The XB Type-50 Muharib (English: "Fighter") was XuraCorp's primary battlesuit during the Guild War. While not being terribly notable, the addition of Vordr shielding technology late in the war gave it a distinct advantage over other units. Technical and Development History The Muharib is XuraCorp's primary 5th Generation battlesuit. Rugged and reliable, even after the Guild War as it is deemed more cost-effective for guilds outside of Rashidun than replacing with 6th generation battlesuits. Featuring a wide range of armaments and variants, the Muharib is a mainstay of XuraCorp's forces. It was originally designed by the Materials Group before its merger into XuraCorp. A reliable if not unremarkable machine, its most notable feature is its large antenna, allowing it to remotely control automated forces such as Skitterers even at long-range. It's wide range of armaments allow it to be tailored to the task at hand, and interchangability of parts between other 5th generation models allows for ease of maintenance. This profile covers the XuraCorp pattern of 5th generation battlesuit, though other guilds have their own similar designs. Equipment and Design Features * Drone Controller: A large communication antenna mounted on the battlesuit's head allows both RCS and LCS communication with nearby drones. While Ghaz drones are largely autonomous, they can be directly controlled by a skilled pilot. Optional Equipment * Xura-Pattern Defensive Shield: A large shield of reactive armor. * Vordr-Pattern Energy Shield Generator: An advanced defensive technology making use of a field of energized particles that wraps around a surface, which deflects objects that attempt to impact the surface. Most energy shields are able to deflect various forms of damage, from material projectiles to directed energy streams. While sustained fire or a powerful enough attack can overwhelm the shields, they are able to restore field coherence after a time. Originally a field modifcation on the battlefield, following the Guild War, XuraCorp refitted their entire battlesuit fleet with it. Fixed Armament * 2x Xura-Pattern Type-50 80mm multi-barrel Shredder CIWS: The Shredder is a common Ghaz Weapon that is similar to an automatic shotgun. It uses a plasma-based reaction to fire its shells, providing a cleaner combustion as well as being used to superheat the shot. This results both in increased range as well as lethality as the pellets are molten. Fire-linked, mounted in torso. Optional Armament The Muharib could traditionall support up to 2 melee weapons and 2 ranged weapons. * Xura-Pattern Type-50 47mm Particle Accelerator Rifle: A particle accelerator is a smaller version of the Ghaz Particle Lance, originally designed for for mining operations. It is a surprisingly accurate weapon compared to the Ghaz favoring of Shredder weapons. Has an underslung launcher for miniature torpedoes or Anti-Particle Dispersant canisters. * Xura-Pattern Type-52 60mm multi-barrel Heavy Shredder: The latest generation of the original battlesuit armament. It is a pair of tri-barreled shredders. While firing smaller shells than the battlesuit's CIWS, the longer barrels of the gun are actually coil guns, upping the penetrating power. * Xura-Pattern Type-50 Battlesuit Torpedo Launcher: A standard bazooka weapon for Ghaz battlesuits. Is magazine fed, though the size of the magazine depends on type of warhead. * Xura-Pattern Type-50 Vibro-Sword: The traditional melee armament of Ghaz Battlesuits. Heats and vibrates a blade of enhanced cutting power. However, due to advances in energy storage and particle torch technology, was slowly replaced by Particle Swords. * Xura-Pattern Type-50 Particle Sword: Only been in use since Age of Unknown 15, the Particle Sword is a glorified particle torched used for cutting through other battlesuits and spaceships in melee. * 4 x Skitterer Rack: Can store and recharge Skitterer units. Variants The Muharib was a popular, modular platform that allowed a number of variations to be produced. * XB Type-51 Muharib S: Sniper variant * XB Type-52 Muharib H: Heavy weapons variant * ''XB Type-51/Mod Z "Zhulfiqar"'': The personal battlesuit of the mysterious ace pilot of the same name Category:Mecha Category:Ghaz Combine Category:Vehicles